Judge of My Soul
"Judge of My Soul" is a single by Lyss, written by Lyss and is in Dark Revenge (Album) album. It was inspired by Cherri Bomb. Lyrics Yeah! Our love story's like a diary! Where does it end or does it even play? Not everything is a fairy tale! So why do I feel like it's not over yet, For you and me, the perfect couple? Oooh! Yeah I am so over you! 'Cause I know who I am And I know what you are! And I know it's in your head But all the lies ain't gonna go through that big skull of your head! And I am the judge and I see you're not getting it! I'm not gonna be your rock to smash Nor I'll be your heart at play! I'm not a stranger or a ghoul So why are you the judge of my soul? Whoa! I used to be number 9! Now I'm number one and you won't be mine! I pray I don't have to be in your life And I can see you're learning your mistakes! But is that all you can take? 'Cause I know (know prolongs) who I am And I know what you are! And I know it's in your head But all the lies ain't gonna go through that big skull of you head! (Oh!) And I am the judge and I see you're not getting it! I'm not gonna be your rock to smash Nor I'll be your heart at play! I'm not a stranger or a ghoul So why are you the judge of my soul? (Soul!) Oooh... (2x, underlaps on second time) This spotlight is on me right now! No one's gonna ruin that moment, please don't! I know you better than moonlight on a cold, starry night! I won't be your fight! 'Cause I know who I am And I know what you are! And I know it's in your head But all the lies ain't gonna go through that big skull of your head! Amd I am the judge and I see you're not getting it! (Why are you the judge of my soul?) 'Cause I know who I am And I know what you are! And I know it's in your head But all the lies that ain't gonna go through that big skull of your head! Amd I am the judge and I see you're not getting it! I'm not gonna be your rock to smash Nor I'll be your heart at play! I'm not a stranger or a ghoul So why are you the judge of my soul? I'm not gonna be your rock to smash (This spotlight is on me right now!) Nor I'll be your heart at play! (No one's gonna ruin that moment, please don't!) I'm not a stranger or a ghoul (I know you better than moonlight on that cold, starry night! I won't be your fight!) So why are you the judge of my soul? Judge of my, judge of my soul! I won't be with you anymore!